


Never Know How Much

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Day Five: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Oswald is constantly worrying about Ed even when it's unnecessary.





	Never Know How Much

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this one, but I hope you don't. :)
> 
> I’ll probably rewrite it at some point.

It’s very rare for Ed to go to bed any time before midnight. Oswald doesn’t mind due to the fact that once he’s asleep there’s no possible way Ed could wake him up while joining him in bed. He could wake up in the morning with Ed tightly holding him from behind without even remembering it.

 

Ed sits in bed with his book light on, reading his book and silently flipping the pages. Oswald isn’t sleeping, only just coming to lay down next to his partner. He rests his head on Ed’s thigh, curling up to his body. He only gets a hum in response from Ed, soon running his fingers through Oswald’s feathery, pitch black hair.

 

Oswald loves these moments, cuddling up close to his darling Ed and feeling his long, slender, and rather nimble fingers petting his hair. They’re always calming, always loving. He loves Ed more than anything in the world, yet he can never find a way to express how much love he’s willing to give. No matter how many kisses, lustful nights or mornings, or professions of love it will never be enough. It makes him sad and frustrated to know that Ed will constantly be deprived of how much love Oswald holds for him.

 

“You’re thinking too hard, Ozzie. I can feel it,” Ed says, soothing him with his fingers.

 

“My apologies, dearest,” Oswald replies.

 

“Don’t apologize. I like it when you think.”

 

Oswal smiles. Of course Ed does. “Do you wish to hear, or would you rather guess?”

 

“You know how much I _love_ guessing!” He closes his book, bookmarking the page, “I’ll save this for later. I wasn’t able to focus anyway.”

 

“Edward Nygma not being able to focus? I wonder what has brought that on.” He smirks, knowing the power he has on his Ed.

 

Ed only hits his shoulder playfully. “Let me start my guessing, Ozzie.” He pauses to think, only taking a few seconds. “It’s clearly about me. If it’s about work, you usually think out loud to hear my thoughts. When you think about me, you bottle it up. I don’t know why, I would love to hear _every_ thought that goes through your brain when it comes to me.” He winks at Oswald. He’s terrible.

 

“I should have known you’d get close almost instantly.”

 

“So, it is about me? My luck hates me, meaning you’re not interested in me physically at the moment.” He stops, wanting to hear Oswald deny his thoughts yet he gets none. _Too bad._ “You’re worrying about me. I can sense that too. Why do you worry?”

 

Oswald sighs. “I love you, Ed Nygma.”

 

Ed chuckles. “Oh really? Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, in love with me? I never would have guessed!”

 

“Don’t tease me, that’s not fair. Not when I’m fretting.”

 

“Very true. I’m sorry.” He leans far enough to kiss his bird’s head, “I do care to know. Please.”

 

“I love you so much, Ed. I’m aware that you know, obviously, but you’ll never know _how_ much. No matter what I do, it won’t be enough.”

 

There’s silence as Ed takes it in. It’s not overwhelming just something only Oswald would be concerned about. “Oswald, why do you worry about these things? I know you love me more than anything in the world can offer. And trust me, I feel the exact same way about you, however, I’ve come to accept that. You know what I mean?”

 

“You’re such a genius.”

 

Ed smirks, running his other hand through his hair. “Oh, I know.”

 

Oswald chooses to ignore Ed’s arrogance this time. “Maybe I am worrying a little bit too much.”

 

“You always do when it comes to me. So, _please_ I beg you to stop, my beloved Oswald. Yes, you’ll be there when I need your protection, or your undying love, yet, you never need to worry. I can escape any place, Arkham or the police.”

 

“I _know_ that, Ed!”

 

“Sweetheart, I love you. I love you more than the world itself.” He slides down, laying himself down to be parallel with Oswald’s eyes. “Like I said prior, I know you feel the same way. What you give me is enough, okay?”

 

“I’m such a drama queen. I hate it.”

 

“Watch it, you’re a drama _king_.”

 

Oswald laughs. “Of course.” He pecks his love’s lips, smiling. “You’re _always_ right.”

 

“Don’t give me all that pressure. I love attention, but not that kind.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, my dear.”

 

“Pet names. I’m not sure who’s weaker to them. You, or me?” Ed moves to whisper in Oswald’s ear. “I might have an experiment to figure it out.”

 

Oswald inhales shakily, knowing exactly what Ed is suggesting. “It’s late.”

 

“When has that ever stopped us?”

 

“Okay, you win. Nothing extravagant this time, though.”

 

Ed smirks, putting his bedroom eyes on. He gets on top of Oswald, keeping his mouth right up against his ear. “No promises… my little bird.”

 

Oswald closes his eyes, and blushes. He can already presume who’s going to be the weaker one. It certainly won’t be Ed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, thanks! :)


End file.
